Recuerdos, la peor pesadilla
by Meep Writer
Summary: Al saber del inminente regreso de Pitch, los Guardianes se embarcan en la búsqueda de los Elementales; cuyos poderes parecen ser la clave para salvar al mundo. Mientras Jack conoce más sobre estos enigmáticos seres, descubre que, algunas veces, los recuerdos pueden causar más miedo que las mismas pesadillas...
1. Pesadilla

**A/N: "Rise of the Guardians" o "El Origen de los Guardianes" en español, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation SKG. **

**Los "Elementales" son mis OCs, asi que esos si son de mi propiedad.**

**Disfruten ;) **

Era un sitio oscuro, muy húmedo y lúgubre.

Norte, Bunny, Tooth y Sandy permanecían más atrás, como detenidos por una pared invisible.

Todo le daba vueltas. La confusión lo invadió.

Miro a su alrededor y vio a los 3 chicos, tirados en el suelo, retorciéndose como si soñaran pesadillas.

Miro fijamente a Pitch, que de pie frente a él, reía con malévola satisfacción.

Miro a la chica, de pie junto al malvado. Lucía de manera una manera extraña, como si estuviera somnolienta. Sus ojos estaban apuntó de cerrarse, pero ella luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos.

Se encontró a si mismo con su cayado, en posición defensiva. No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Rindete- le decía Pitch -. Ahora ya no puedes arreglar nada.

El malvado acaricio la cabeza de la chica que tenía al lado y ella comenzó a levantar lentamente las manos. Se veía que hacía algún hechizo, pero era como si fuera un zombie, una marioneta.

-Jack...- dijo ella con debilidad, luchando para recuperar el control de su cuerpo -Jack... ayúdanos...

Entre sus manos se había formado ya un proyectil cristalino, que salió disparado en su dirección...

Despertó en el bosque, y del sobresalto cayo de la rama en la que estaba recostado.

Se sobo la cabeza, sintiendo que sus pensamientos lo mareaban. Respiro profundamente, apoyándose en el tronco para recuperar el equilibrio.

Era ese sueño de nuevo. Los últimos días había sido igual.

Sabía bien que si un sueño se repetía tanto, debía de tratarse de una señal. Pero prefería ignorarlo.

Más esa noche, todo había sido más realista, más vivido de lo normal.

-¡Hey, Jack!- le dijo Bunny con somnolencia -¿Qué crees que haces?

Por primera vez, el chico miro a su alrededor. Los otros Guardianes se habían acomodado en ese pequeño espacio y dormían plácidamente. Todos a excepción de Sandy, que estaba más arriba de las copas de los arboles, vigilando los sueños de los niños.

-Vuelve a dormir- susurro Jack. El conejo solo soltó un gruñido y le dio la espalda, acomodándose de nuevo entre las raíces del árbol.

Los eventos de los últimos días volvieron a su mente.

Norte los había llamado hacía 2 días, argumentando una situación urgente.

Y efectivamente lo era: de alguna forma, Pitch había recuperado sus fuerzas y estaba dispuesto a vengarse. Era algo que se esperaba. Pero en vez de ir a buscar a los niños o los Guardianes, se escondió en algún lugar, con una macabra intención.

-El Hombre de la Luna quiere advertirnos- dijo Norte, mientras la luz del astro nocturno entraba en la habitación -. El sabe lo que Pitch esta planeando...

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?!- exclamó Jack -¡Vamos entonces! Hay que darle una lección...

-Hey, calmado- dijo Bunny -. Lo quieras o no, no podemos ser tan impulsivos.

El chico gruño.

La luz de la luna llamó la atención de todos, haciendo que del suelo apareciera ese extraño cristal.

-¿Otro guardian?- dijo Bunny -Ya es suficiente con tenerlo a él..- señalo a Jack con un gesto de sarcasmo.

-¡El canguro ha hablado!- se burló éste.

-¡Ya!- Tooth se coloco entre ellos, evitando que la pelea subiera de tono.

Sandy se acerco al cristal. Un extraño gesto, mientras unas figuras aparecían sobre su cabeza.

-Lento, que no podemos entenderte- dijo Jack, acercándose a su lado.

Más el pequeño guardián no repitió lo que acababa de "decir", limitándose a señalar las figuras formadas en el cristal.

-Los Elementales...- dijo Tooth, con sorpresa. Bunny, quien permanecía de pie a su lado, se quedo repentinamente serio.

-Hace ya tanto que no sabíamos de ellos...- dijo, sonando algo meditativo.

Jack solo miraba hacía el cristal: 4 sombras de colores mostraban a 2 chicos y 2 chicas como de su misma edad, que tenían extraños tatuajes en sus brazos.

-¿Quienes?- preguntó, volviendo a la realidad y sin entender del todo que sucedía.

-Los Elementales- repitió Norte -. Las fuerzas que dominan y permiten a la Tierra tener vida: Agua, Aire, Tierra y Fuego.

-Eso explica el nombre- dijo Jack, como tratando de relajar a sus compañeros, quienes permanecían serios desde que habían visto esa imagen.

-Pero ellos no pueden ser guardianes...- dijo Bunny, extrañado.

-¿Por qué?- bromeo el espíritu del invierno -¿También te llevas mal con ellos?

El conejo le lanzó una mirada de enfadó, pero se limitó a mantenerse en silencio.

-Ellos nacieron inmortales, Jack- aclaró Tooth con dulzura -. Nunca han sido humanos.

-No necesitan que crean es ellos para tener poderes- dijo Norte -. Poseen cualidades que en la antigüedad se le atribuían a dioses.

Jack estaba realmente fascinado.

-Pero si no pueden ser guardianes- dijo, algo confundido -,¿por qué la Luna los muestra en el cristal?

-Ellos son nuestra ayuda- exclamó -, así como alguna vez te eligieron a ti. Son sus poderes los que pueden detener a Pitch.

-Sigo sin entender...- dijo Jack

-Creo que ninguno entiende- dijo Bunny -,¿cómo _ellos_ van a detener a Pitch?

-El Hombre en la Luna nunca se equivoca- Norte sonrió de oreja a oreja -. Actúa siempre de forma misteriosa, pero sabe perfectamente lo que esta haciendo.

Jack Frost miro detenidamente de nuevo hacia el cristal.

La sombra roja mostraba a un chico con un aspecto serio. Parecía ligeramente mayor que los demás y era más alto. Sus tatuajes reflejaban llamas, que subían en cadena desde su muñeca a su hombro.

La sombra verde mostraba a otro chico, con un semblante más relajado y alegre. Un poco más bajo que el otro, tenía dibujos de raíces y enredaderas que llenaban su brazo casi por completo.

La sombra blanca mostraba a una chica, quien parecía ser muy reservada. Le llegaba a la altura de la boca a su compañero más alto y tenía corrientes de viento tatuadas en todo su brazo.

-Parecen mayores que yo...- pensó Jack.

Luego miro hacia la sombra azul. La chica parecía ser de su estatura, siendo ligeramente más pequeña que los otros. Tenía un aspecto realmente alegre y una postura menos rígida que los demás. Tatuajes, que simulaban corrientes de agua, subían desde su muñeca, formando ocasionalmente figuras parecidas a los copos de nieve.

El recuerdo de su sueño lo sobresalto, escuchando en su cabeza la voz de esa chica:

-Jack... Jack... ayúdanos...

Sandy lo regreso a la realidad, tirando de su brazo y preguntándole por medio de figuras sobre su cabeza si algo andaba mal.

-No es nada- respondió el chico.

De inmediato, los 5 guardianes decidieron ponerse en marcha rumbo al "Inicio de la Tierra", donde se supone podrían encontrar a los Elementales.

Y ahora estaban en el bosque, descansando después de 2 días de camino.

Jack comenzaba a creer que los tales "Elementales" no querían ser encontrados, y que todo esto solo les hacía perder el tiempo.

Suspiro. Miro hacía el hermoso cielo nocturno, surcado por las arenas de Sandy. Miro fijamente a la Luna.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- le preguntó.

Sabiendo que sería inútil esperar alguna respuesta, subió de nuevo al árbol y se acomodo hasta volver a quedarse dormido.

**Empezando con otro fic... Jeje Yei!**

**Ya saben, dejen review y comenten sus dudas, sugerencias y comentarios. ;)**


	2. Encuentro

-¡Hey, Frost!- lo despertó una voz familiar.

Parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de abrirlos ojos. Ahí estaba Bunny, de pie frente a él con una expresión de enfado.

-¡¿Tienes idea de cuanto haz dormido?!- le reprocho -¡Así jamas vamos a llegar!

-No creo que vayan a desaparecer...- respondió el joven guardián en un bostezo.

El conejo gruño. En realidad estaba más enfadado por el viaje en sí, que por la actitud que el chico tenía. Suspiro con resignación y se acerco a la fogata que habían hecho sus otros 3 compañeros.

Sintiéndose extrañamente mareado, Jack se acerco débilmente a ellos, manteniendo la vista fija en el chispeante fuego.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Tooth, algo angustiada.

-No es nada- respondió él, pero sentía como si su cerebro fuese a explotar.

Los demás intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Sandy comenzó a decirle algo a Norte, que los demás no lograron captar.

-¿Pesadillas?- dijo el hombre, mirando en dirección al chico. -¿Qué no nos has dicho?

-No es importante...

-¿Acaso estas loco?- dijo Bunny -. Los Guardianes no tienen pesadillas...

-Cierto que tenemos miedos- interrumpió Tooth -. Tal vez solo es eso.

-¿Qué es lo que has soñado?- Norte se acerco al joven guardián, hablándole con la dulzura de un padre.

Jack mantenía la vista baja, jugando un poco con su cayado y haciendo escarcha en el suelo junto a la fogata.

-Veo a Pitch- comenzó a relatar -, en una especie de cueva muy oscura. Los tiene detenidos, evitando que entren por medio de una pared invisible. Hay 3 chicos, no mucho más mayores que yo, inconscientes en el suelo junto a él. Pero por el cuello tiene a una chica, quien parece luchar contra...

Norte asintió, indicándole que continuara. Tooth, Bunny y Meemy escuchaban atentos, sin perder ni un detalle.

Jack soltó una risa, sin levantar la vista aun.

-Suena tonto... pero... es como si estuviera peleando para no quedarse dormida...

Norte desvió la mirada, sorprendido por la historia. Jack volteó a mirarlo y noto su preocupación.

-¿Qué significa?- espero un segundo, pero no le respondía. Miro hacia donde él veía.

La escarcha había avanzado hasta la fogata. Pero en vez de extinguirlo, lo había esquivado de una manera bastante sorprendente; ya que incluso los troncos estaban fríos.

-¡Llegamos!- exclamó Norte, poniéndose de pie con gran entusiasmo. Ninguno de lo demás guardianes comprendía.

-¿A dónde exactamente?- dijo Tooth, volando en los alrededores para tratar de percibir mejor.

Se encontraban en un bello y frondoso bosque, donde reinaba un color muy verde. No se percibía nada, más que vegetación.

-¿El inicio de la Tierra?- preguntó Jack, poniéndose de pie.

El hombre de blanca barba asintió, sonriendo a los arboles.

-¡Pero que lugar más bello!- observó Tooth, apoyada por una expresión de alegría y sorpresa de Sandy.

-El bosque de las estaciones- dijo Bunny, mirando alrededor -. La primavera. Supongo que es en la que nos encontramos. Por la vegetación tan viva y los colores...

Jack miro de nuevo al fuego, poniéndose de pie. Los otros guardianes comenzaron a avanzar con determinación.

-Demasiada magia...- susurro el chico, algo desconfiado.

-¡No te detengas!- exclamo Norte con aun más entusiasmo -¡Hay que ir al corazón!- les indico que lo siguieran.

-¿Corazón?- preguntó Bunny, fastidiado por las ramas de arboles que lo golpeaban en la cara.

-¡El centro!- Norte cortaba las ramas de su paso con gran alegría -Es desde ahí donde controlan al mundo...

-Eso no suena muy agradable- dijo Jack -. Suena como si fueran tiranos.

Norte se detuvo en seco. Con un rostro muy serio, volteo a mirar al chico, quien flotaba, esquivando la vegetación.

-Nunca- dijo el hombre de barba blanca, casi entre dientes -, NUNCA vayas a decir eso enfrente de ellos.

Y luego se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. El joven espíritu del invierno no entendía el porque de su reacción.

Meemy se elevo por arriba de los arboles, buscando tener una mejor perspectiva. Los otros cuatro seguían abajo, avanzando por el bosque que parecía cada vez más denso.

-¡Hey, Norte!- dijo Bunny, a un metro detrás de él -Tal parece que los arboles no quieren que continuemos...- en ese momento, una rama rígida lo golpeo en la cara y lo tumbo de espaldas. Jack empezó a carcajearse y Tooth trato de ser más discreta con sus risas.

-Pues, eso parece... ¡Oye, Meemy! ¿Ahora hacía dónde?

El pequeño desde lo alto se encogió de hombros y el gran hombre de rojo se dejo caer entre unas raíces.

-Creo que sera mejor descansar- dijo en un tono de flojera.

-Pero si ya prácticamente llegamos...- se quejo Jack.

-Este lugar es impenetrable, Jack- le contestó Norte -. Si ellos no quieren ser encontrados, podríamos estar dando vueltas en círculos por horas...

-¿Y acaso no saben que veníamos?- se quejo Bunny, incorporándose por fin.

-No hay forma de contactarlos. Por eso ni tus túneles ni mis portales mágicos nos pueden llevar...

-¡Oh, genial!- se quejó Jack.

-Vean al lado amable- dijo Tooth, acercándose a un árbol frutal -. Hay comida suficiente y un buen sitio seco para descansar.

-¿Sitio seco?- dijo Norte extrañado, tomando un puñado de tierra. Comenzó a observarlo con detalle, extrañando a los demás guardianes.

-¿Qué sucede?- Tooth voló junto a él.

-No estamos en la primavera- dijo Bunny, algo nervioso -, ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?- dijo Jack, tomando una manzana y rodándola por su brazo.

-Bueno, es malo para ti- dijo Norte, mientras el chico la daba una mordida al jugoso fruto -Estamos en el bosque del verano.

-¿Y?- Jack seguía sin entender el porque de su nerviosismo.

-¡Vaya...!- Bunny volteó los ojos -. Estamos en el verano. Tu estación contraria, chico- hablaba, como si todo fuera muy obvio.

-Pero no cualquier verano- dijo Tooth, entendiendo por fin -. Si no el verano perfecto: el más caluroso, el que destruye al invierno.

Jack pareció asustarse, alejando la manzana cuando estaba apuntó de darle otro mordisco. Eso podía ser peligroso: sus poderes podrían quedar completamente drenados, dejándolo muy débil por un buen tiempo.

-¡¿Pero que estamos haciendo aquí, entonces?!- dijo elevándose un poco, dispuesto a unirse a Meemy en lo alto.

Pero como una especie de onda, una rápida corriente de viento los tumbo a él y a Tooth.

-¿Qué pasa?- le gritó Norte a Meemy quien le respondió señalando alarmado en una dirección. Todos se pusieron rápidamente de pie y voltearon hacía ella, viendo como los arboles se movían violentamente, como siendo atacadas por un huracán.

Otra corriente poderosa los derribo. Jack se elevó y tomo su cayado, colocándose en posición defensiva. Disparo un rayo de escarcha en la dirección del viento y este pareció detenerse un poco.

Norte, Bunny y Tooth se pusieron de pie, realmente aliviados. El chico les sonrió victorioso, pero apenas de un paso, una corriente de aire helado lo aventó, arrinconandolo contra un árbol. Sintió como si este quisiera asfixiarlo.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres?- dijo una voz, de entre los arboles hacía donde había disparado.

Meemy se reunió con los otros guardianes, quienes atónitos miraban hacía la dirección de la voz. Una chica de unos 18 salía de entre los arboles, como si materializara del viento. Tenía el pelo de un color blanco opaco, que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y con las puntas despeinadas a todas direcciones. Su piel era pálida, con las mejillas y los labios ligeramente rojizos. Traía un vestido sin mangas y de muchas olanes, casi tan blanco como su cabello. Sostenía un abanico brillante en su mano derecha, bastante grande y de una tela transparente, que apuntaba en dirección de Jack Frost.

-No debiste venir a nuestro territorio...- dijo entre dientes. Al parecer, no había notado la presencia de los demás.

Jack sentía que comenzaba a quedarse sin aire y comenzó a patear, desesperado.

-¡Hey, Wind!- dijo Bunny de repente, acercándose a la chica. Ella volteó a mirarlo con agresividad -¡No es para tanto!

-¡El chico viene con nosotros!- exclamó Norte.

-¿Ah sí?- la chica parecía continuar molesta, pero aun así bajo el brazo. Jack cayo de rodillas y comenzó a toser, mientras Tooth y Sandy lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

-¿Conocen a esta loca?- preguntó, carraspeando. Recibió una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.

Los 2 guardianes comenzaron a reír, haciéndolo enfadar aun más.

-Si, de hecho- dijo Bunny, acercándose más a la chica -. Ella es Wind, Elemental del Aire y las Tormentas.

**¿Y qué les va pareciendo? Dejen reviews con su opinión. Y si sienten que alguna personalidad no coincide, díganmelo para corregir ;)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
